cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Snap Contest 20
|image1= |-|Icon= |-|Quest= |caption1= 's Icon |start=05/25/2018 |end=05/31/2018 |gachas= * Colorful Lily of the Valley * Loss of Future * Citrus resting time * Petite Ange Remix * LONG WAY HOME Remix * Bubble Fantasy |promotion=CocoPPa Play Award 2018 |previous_event=Jewelry Sweets |next_event=Strawberry Bride }} Event Summary was available from 05/25/2018 to 05/31/2018 (6 Day Snap Contest) with American-diner-themed clothing as the Style and Judge Point Rewards. Colorful Lily of the Valley, Loss of Future, Citrus resting time, Petite Ange Remix, LONG WAY HOME Remix and Bubble Fantasy were gachas used as a theme for each day. Event Story Coco: Snap Contest is staring♪ American Diner becomes the theme of this month's reward. Elisa: It was terrible in the last Snap Contest... So, I will get the rwards this time for sure!! Coco: Hey, look at the rewards of this month. ··· Elisa: Wow... All of them are quite cool! Coco: Let's work hard this time to win the rewards♪ (Story) Snap Contest 20 - Start 1.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 20 - Start 2.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 20 - Start 3.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 20 - Start 4.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 20 - Start 5.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 20 - Start 6.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 20 - Start 7.jpg ---- Elisa: Pant...Pant... Coco: What a tremendous contest it was! I'm so relieved we could obtain the rewards♪ Elisa: Huh, it's natural to me! Coco: (I know you're just pretending to be tough...) Let's do our best next time too♪ Elisa: It's obvous! I'll get the rewards for the next contest! (Story) Snap Contest 20 - End 1.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 20 - End 2.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 20 - End 3.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 20 - End 4.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 20 - End 5.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 20 - End 6.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 20 - End 7.jpg Theme List Pastel Drawing Event Gacha: Colorful Lily of the Valley * A pastel colored big brush enables you to paint beautiful colors♪ 「Which style looks great painter?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 20 - Pastel Drawing.jpg|Pastel Drawing (Check Theme) Snap Contest 20 - Pastel Drawing.jpg|Pastel Drawing Ruined World Event Gacha: Loss of Future * Crowded Town got ruined in 1 night. No one lives in this dark world. 「Which style looks better to survival?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 20 - Ruined World.jpg|Ruined World (Check Theme) Snap Contest 20 - Ruined World.jpg|Ruined World Walking Garden Event Gacha: Citrus resting time * Such a beautiful day today Let's take a walk in the Garden♪ 「Which Style looks better for walking?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 20 - Walking Garden.jpg|Walking Garden (Check Theme) Snap Contest 20 - Walking Garden.jpg|Walking Garden Angel Room Event Gacha: Petite Ange Remix * Cute Angels in Dream World Have a look at their rooms♪ 「Which style has Big Angel Wings?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 20 - Angel Room.jpg|Angel Room (Check Theme) Snap Contest 20 - Angel Room.jpg|Angel Room People of Wind Country Event Gacha: LONG WAY HOME * People of Wind Country controls wind. Get in the Hot-Air Balloon and start trip! 「Which Style makes you wanna fly?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 20 - People of Wind Country.jpg|People of Wind Country (Check Theme) Snap Contest 20 - People of Wind Country.jpg|People of Wind Country Exciting Bathing Event Gacha: Bubble Fantasy * Dreamy Cute Girls love Bathing Having Bubble Time as always♪ 「Which Style look more fun bathing?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 20 - Exciting Bathing.jpg|Exciting Bathing (Check Theme) Snap Contest 20 - Exciting Bathing.jpg|Exciting Bathing Images Notifications (Notification) Snap Contest 20 - 1.jpg (Notification) Snap Contest 20 - 2.jpg (Notification) Snap Contest 20 - 3.jpg (Notification) Snap Contest 20 - 4.jpg (Notification) Snap Contest 20 - 5.jpg (Notification) Snap Contest 20 - 6.PNG (Notification) Snap Contest 20 - 7.PNG (Notification) Snap Contest 20 - 8.PNG Others (Banner) Snap Contest 20.jpg (Bonus) Snap Contest 20 - Ranking Special Rewards.jpg (Bonus) Snap Contest 19 - Rank Higher Consecutively.jpg (Display) Snap Contest 20.jpg (Special Packs) Snap Contest 20.jpg (Twitter) Snap Contest 20.jpg Rewards (Banner) Snap Contest 20 - Style Points Rewards.jpg|Style Points Rewards' Banner (Banner) Snap Contest 20 - Judge Points Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Rewards' Banner Style Points Rewards *'Day 1:' (Head Accessories) American Girl Ribbon Sun Visor ver.A red - Rank 1-1000 *'Day 2:' (Avatar Decor) American Diner Hamburger Counter ver.A blue - Rank 1-500 *'Day 3:' (Hairstyle) American Girl Wavy Ponytail Hair ver.A red - Rank 1-200 *'Day 4:' (Tops) American Girl Sitting on Hamburger Style ver.A yellow - Rank 1-75 *'Day 5:' (Show Items) Pop American Dinner Stage - Rank 1-50 *'Day 6:' (Face) American Girl Eating Up Odd Eyed Face ver.A orange - Rank 1-25 (Head Accessories) American Girl Ribbon Sun Visor ver.A red.jpg|(Head Accessories) American Girl Ribbon Sun Visor ver.A red (Avatar Decor) American Diner Hamburger Counter ver.A blue.jpg|(Avatar Decor) American Diner Hamburger Counter ver.A blue (Hairstyle) American Girl Wavy Ponytail Hair ver.A red.jpg|(Hairstyle) American Girl Wavy Ponytail Hair ver.A red (Tops) American Girl Sitting on Hamburger Style ver.A yellow.jpg|(Tops) American Girl Sitting on Hamburger Style ver.A yellow (Show Items) Pop American Dinner Stage.jpg|(Show Items) Pop American Dinner Stage (Face) American Girl Eating Up Odd Eyed Face ver.A orange.jpg|(Face) American Girl Eating Up Odd Eyed Face ver.A orange Judge Points Rewards *'Day 1:' (Face Accessories) American Heart Sunglasses and Earrings ver.A red - Rank 1-1000 *'Day 2:' (Avatar Decor) American Candy Ball Machine ver.A red - Rank 1-500 *'Day 3:' (Hairstyle) American Pop Twinkling Stars Long Hair ver.A yellow - Rank 1-200 *'Day 4:' (Tops) American Pop Temptating Windblown Skirt Style ver.A blue - Rank 1-75 *'Day 5:' (Show Items) American Dinner Night Drive Stage - Rank 1-50 *'Day 6:' (Face) American Pop Wink Pompous Face ver.A green - Rank 1-25 ※ CocoPPa Play spelt "tempting" as "temptating". (Face Accessories) American Heart Sunglasses and Earrings ver.A red.jpg|(Face Accessories) American Heart Sunglasses and Earrings ver.A red (Avatar Decor) American Candy Ball Machine ver.A red.jpg|(Avatar Decor) American Candy Ball Machine ver.A red (Hairstyle) American Pop Twinkling Stars Long Hair ver.A yellow.jpg|(Hairstyle) American Pop Twinkling Stars Long Hair ver.A yellow (Tops) American Pop Temptating Windblown Skirt Style ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) American Pop Temptating Windblown Skirt Style ver.A blue (Show Items) American Dinner Night Drive Stage.jpg|(Show Items) American Dinner Night Drive Stage (Face) American Pop Wink Pompous Face ver.A green.jpg|(Face) American Pop Wink Pompous Face ver.A green ---- (Profile) Snap Contest 20 - Style Points Rewards.jpg|Style Points Rewards' Profile (Profile) Snap Contest 20 - Judge Points Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Rewards' Profile ---- (Show) Snap Contest 20 - Style Points Rewards.jpg|Style Points Rewards' Show (Show) Snap Contest 20 - Judge Points Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Rewards' Show Category:EventsCategory:Snap Contest Category:Snap Contest Category:2018 Category:2018 Event Category:Pop Category:Sexy Category:Colorful Category:Foods Category:Snap Contest 20